In hitherto known devices for singularizing drop-wires, the selecting member is formed by a selecting blade entering the drop-wire stack from above. Such selecting member penetrates into the drop-wire stack directly after the frontmost drop-wire of the stack and displaces the frontmost drop-wire lengthwise of the drop-wire stack to the drawing-in position. In such systems, if the drop-wires are to be reliably selected, it must be ensured that successive drop-wires of the drop-wire stack have various points of application for the selecting blade. This is achieved by virtue of the fact that drop-wires having a bevelled head are used and these drop-wires are lined up alternately with regard to the bevelling. This means that drop-wires different from these said drop-wires could not hitherto be drawn in automatically.